Observation
by To think To link To sing
Summary: In the empty clubroom, the file that Kyon found is here, in a fuller version.50 observations, in iambic meters.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Nothing snows down from a night sky. Yet we glance upwards. Upwards, towards the deep black above. Kites float in the distance, or is it mere illusion? Illusion created by my emotions?_

8-5-9-13-10


	2. Chapter 2

_Observation 1_

_My first and only error came with silence, loved and feared_

_The crimson waves of maple blush in frigid autumn's blow_

_In stairways climbing past the building, dried and crusty leaves_

_And thus has piled in ages, roughly coved leaves had breathed._

_Observation 2_

_When people stand in grace, their shallow breaths renew and touch_

_The bony fingers of the trees, and in the forest stands_

_A shadow facing trees and sky, above the darkness chill,_

_A blackened coffin lingers in the distance, Fearful shine._

_Observation 3_

_The sky is grey today, and silver phantoms glide above_

_Monsoon has slowly passed, the whispers of the summer's plight_

_Has raced into oblivion, flight of pale-winged shadow dove_

_And soon the skies will seal itself, another lonely night._

_Observation 4_

_Cicadas hoarsely cry in pain, while someone sits within_

_The shade, the coolness of the clubroom, there I sit and read,_

_The cool and crispy pages holding knowledge, where I grow_

_More bloated, like the Elm trees growing fuller in the sun._

_Observation 5_

_He slept today inside the clubroom, quite_

_In peace, his eyes are twitching in some dream_

_Explain, I can't, the reason why I placed_

_My jacket over on his tired arms._

_Observation 6_

_I hear Emotions, stabbing through my flesh,_

_Which thus can blur my logic, shade my mind,_

_But I am smiling past the cherry leaves_

_For he is watching in concern. I smile._

_Observation 7_

_She came from future, past the time_

_And catch the mind of him, entranced,_

_While I am sitting quietly, dazed,_

_The tea is tasting bitter now._

_Observation 8_

_If I become a silver clock,_

_I'll stop the time that rushes past,_

_If I become an autumn leaf,_

_I'll grasp the hazel branches strong,_

_If I become the empty sky,_

_I'll clench the blue from falling down_

_If I become a flowing stream,_

_I'll course into a frozen pond._

_If I become the setting sun,_

_I'll scream vermilion, struggling on_

_If I become the stars and moon,_

_I'll be more radiant, fighting time._

_But I will fade, abandon you,_

_For I am chained to destiny,_

_And leave you here, astray in thought,_

_An era molds eternity._

_Observation 9_

_It's warm, and warmth has blossomed in my cheeks, bouquet of red,_

_The golden shine of now, the moment where I thaw and melt,_

_Where snow becomes a blanket, fire crackled in the room,_

_The wonder, humans named, the warmth of Christmas Eve, and I_

_At last had closed my book, to join this festive marvel. Warmth._

_Observation 10_

_The visit happened during nighttime. I had crept into—_

_His room and stood in front of him. And shame had entered me,_

_We talked within the moonlight, actions I committed, flaws_

_The Entity could not allow, accept. And coldness sprung,_

_He hugged me in the silver frenzy, warming me inside._

_Observation 11_

_Are humans free? They lightly dance on Earth,_

_Content and eager, singing, skipping time._

_I fathom lives, yet fail to grasp the souls_

_Yet soar in gentle grace. They smile, I smile._

_Observation 12_

_The cat is resting in the shade,_

_Its fur is swaying in the wind,_

_It yawns into the lazy spring,_

_And stretches slowly back to sleep._

_Observation 13_

_When I'm defeated in a battle, Precious data crumbles down,_

_Revealing me, a trembling being, without the shield of data, weak,_

_More errors form into emotions, making me a human being._

_I lose myself within the remnant data, tears have slivered past._

_Observation 14_

_He wants myself to be a human being._

_I want himself to let me wander free,_

_Yet hold me by a silver string in case,_

_I drift away from here, into the sky._

_Observation 15_

_The cosmos flits into our sight,_

_He may not know that in my eyes,_

_He dwarfs the fabric of the space._

_Observation 16_

_If God exists inside this world,_

_I'll whisper past his blind-white eyes,_

_To give me time, the precious time,_

_To think, To link, To sing, To love._

_Observation 17_

"_What happens when you laugh?" I asked. He gazed at me until_

_The sudden shadow of his face receded back inside._

"_I cannot answer," he replied, "Unless you truly laugh."_

"_What happens when you love?" I asked. He stopped until he said,_

"_You love a person, when you could not answer that," he spoke._

_Observation 18_

_When solitude attacks, and strikes you unaware in pain,_

_Approach the pain with equal spite, and curse the pain away._

_And bellow out your victory to the silent skies above,_

_I won yet lost the painful game, designed by cruelty, Death._

_Observation 19_

_Alone, my shadows reach to nowhere, nothing, even past_

_The fields and classrooms, Lone within the setting sun, I stand._

_Is this the way that I surpass my shadows, coiling fast,_

_Behind myself, and destined time is flitting past the land_

_Observation 20_

_Perhaps the only reason that the sun would shine across the sea_

_Would be to solace many souls that crossed without their dearest ones_

_But moon's unsullied navy gleam that breathes within the midnight sea_

_Is filled with Ice and Fire possessed with souls' laments resounding through_

_The tempest, tearing veils of blue with daggers, stabs the hordes of waves,_

_Since only fury soothes the hate invoked within the spirits' hearts._

_The mist that shadows ocean's skin confuse the shrouded flocks inside._

_Where only seagulls guide their way by rasping coarsely, Darkness waits._

_Observation 21_

_The tingling warmth of snow,_

_The icy breath of heat,_

_The smiling fury's voice,_

_The scowling fondness breathes,_

_Does love's ironic grin_

_Had entered in my dreams?_

_Observation 22_

_It's time to notice, even humanoids are lonely,_

_When none is staring at the sky and hold their hands._

_Observation 23_

_Today he asked me, Spirits do exist._

_I gazed into his eyes, yet not replied._

_Forbidden Data, Human, whispered I._

_The crickets cried more loudly, Fall had come._

_Observation 24_

_The sun is shining past the curtains, warmth has penetrated me,_

_While distant cheers and screams have echoed to the clubroom's atmosphere,_

_But seldom does a person break the silence clinging in this room,_

_My mind is drifting to the dust that float above, and close my eyes._

_Observation 25_

_Today I gazed at dragonflies that hugged each other tight,_

_And circled high in dizzy flight, assisted by their grip,_

_They flew more highly over all the lonesome dragonflies,_

_Yet I felt lonesome in the frenzy, bitter in the sight._

_Observation 26_

_The Data formed me, shaped my body and my feature's too,_

_And I surpassed the human limits that restrict my flesh_

_Yet lies my mind, entangled in confusion, fragile fears,_

_And stare without a tear into the languid chilly skies._

_Observation 27_

_I saw the frost, the early frost in fall,_

_It clung onto the window, icy limbs_

_That spider cross the frozen sheet with grace,_

_And solemn fear that cold will come to here,_

_Across the silver lands, across the shores._

_Observation 28_

_The humans created something queer,_

_Which simply is a miracle,_

_The Ramen caught my tongue and soul,_

_Ah, Bliss, the warmth of Ramen soup._

_Observation 29_

_This close, yet I can't speak_

_As brightly, nor as strong_

_Like them, but please forgive,_

_Restricted, I can't speak._

_Observation 30_

_The concept beauty reckons to be,_

_The object most ephemeral._

_Observation 31_

_If death secures my inner peace,_

_I'll welcome it, my heartbeats cease,_

_And thus my shadows rectify,_

_A bluejay soars across the sky._

_Observation 32_

_It's locked, and forged of steel, and stands._

_What should I chase, what should I crave._

_Yet nonetheless, the wall is rooted firm,_

_What should I miss, what should I love._

_Observation 33_

_My pen has quivered on the pages,_

_Are you here, or are you not?_

_It questions you, It pesters you._

_Who are you? It asks, We ask._

_Observation 34_

_He speaks no words, yet tears the sky._

_And yet, another shadow stands,_

_Alone within the navy light._

_His face is shadowed in the dark,_

_And stares into the mirror's sky._

_Observation 35_

_Figured out today,_

_How you stopped to smile and laugh._

_Why you swallowed stars._

_Observation 36_

_As the sun rises_

_It goes higher than ever_

_It is Fall._

_Observation 37_

_Bare branches, _

_White limbs of cold weight,_

_They whisper, "Winter."_

_Observation 38_

_Red, Orange brick walls_

_Glazed with moist_

_Spring glitters._

_Observation 39_

_Cicadas bloated _

_In sunlight_

—_Summer filled_

_Observation 40_

_There was a day when you first_

_Opened your pages with shy_

_Demeanor, crisp and so white,_

_Now, as we speak, you are_

_Faded and worn by my pen._

_And I stand by your shadow which reach_

_To the far reaches of the page,_

_Where the sun has grown more tall,_

_Where the stars have danced in glee,_

_Where the moon released its shawl,_

_Where the shadows staggered past._

_Observation 41_

_My task to watch is painful than you think, _

_To watch in silence, people dancing, meeting_

_Like Facts condensed, and water forming snow_

_To close my mouth while all is talking with_

_Enchantment, keeping silence, only view_

_The boy who talks with God, to be a shade_

_Observation 42_

_When people meet, they merge into renewal, which is quite, _

_Like Vapor forming dewdrops, leaves and water forming tea,_

_They share a data called emotions, which escape all thoughts,_

_And lightly overlooks all rationalization, doubts._

_Observation 43_

_It's universal yet unique,_

_The morning dewdrops cling onto_

_The feathery spiderweb, and shine._

_Observation 44_

_He promised to return. _

_I trust him, cause if I _

_Did not entrust my mind_

_Into the boy outside,_

_My only fine supports_

_Will crash into the dark._

_Observation 45_

_I love you, myriad people whisper out,_

_Is "love" to keep your silence till the time, _

_When words are most in need, When you're in need?_

_Then I have love, I love him more than them._

_Observation 46_

_Alone in here, inside the mansion lit by streetlights, where_

_I sit and drink the tea that he preferred, and gaze into_

_The darkness where my captors are, where they have shaped my life,_

_To fit their needs, to tie me to the sky, and force to live._

_Observation 47_

_My first, and only tears arrived today_

_When I have entered here, and no one looked_

_Upon my face, nor smiled as they would do_

_To others. To humans they would recognize._

_And I discovered, tears are burning to the flesh, _

_And melts the error in my heart and burn the fear,_

_I gulped my breath and shaked in terror, one might see_

_My weakness, errors, shameful faults that lies in sight._

_I saw him glance at me, and hid my tears._

_Observation 48_

_The possibility of evolution shines_

_Inside what's called emotions, yearning, angst and love._

_Observation 49_

_My will refuses Data, erroneous logic overwhelms_

_What shall I trust, what shall I miss, What shall I cry, decide._

_The morning stars hadn't shone today, yet I had gazed outside._

_He glanced into my book, his eyes are shadowed by the elms._

_Observation 50_

_The stars are glowing past the distance, their discordant tunes_

_Are blowing past, unearthly, quite mysterious, past the boy_

_Who stands beside me, gazing boldly upwards, fists are clenched,_

_And I direct my gaze to whom I miss, and whom I love._


End file.
